Hero uprising
by Blazblu98
Summary: A teenage hedgehog that tries to be helpful, makes a bad profile for himself. Will he be able to control his emotions, powers, self and his mind and clear his troubled past?
1. The past

Hero uprising

This fic presents… My OC, RYAN the hedgehog. Read and enjoy! (If ya like this fic)

"I'm a hedgehog… with awesome powers. But… with no control. I'm called a monster, A terror to my village. I don't understand though. I try helping, I end up making a bad name for my self. Now I'm a loner, away from my home village, living in a cold world where your instead of being needed, you just end making things worst for your own pride and name. 'Get away monster' or you idiot' would be the expressions I get from others. No matter how I try I just get everyone mad. Then comes a little girl running to me when the world seem so colder and faded."

"Sir, are you okay.

so Now we know about My character's background and some

Thing's about him as well. We'll see a why this is so in the next chapter.


	2. Awakening

Hero uprising

Chapter 2

I'm back. I also hope you enjoy this chapter, as we discover this

Hedgehog troubled past. Also here's a key.

'=Thoughts

"=speech

'I wake up, a tad bit groggy. I find myself in a new location. Probably a house. Then the same child come towards me, face full of concern.'

"Are you okay?" She asks.

'I get up and look around the house. My only option was to leave out the house, but only to feel the pain of my leg. I fell. The little girl came running grabbing me.'

"Mom!" She yelled.

'That was when I fell out.'

'I wake up in a bed. With another person. I could finally see clearly to find two rabbits. One an adult and one a child.

"Wha- Where am I!?

"Settle down boy. We want to help you."

'I relaxed and listened to them.

"I'm Vanilla."

"And I'm Cream."

'I looked at the two. They seemed pretty nice.'

"H-Hi. I'm Ryan."

"We saw you out in the cold then blacked out by the park. I found you and called my mom." Cream explained.

'I looked into her eyes and saw a tear forming. She actually felt sorry for me.'

"Well thanks."

"Your welcome." They both said.

'I got up. I was okay'

"You can stay here as long until you fell better enough." Vanilla said.

'I looked out the window only to see a blue blu. I jumped back.

"What the heck…?

"What?"

"Th-There was a blue blur. What was that?"

"Oh that was sonic."

"Sonic? Who is that?"

"He's a friend of ours. He saved me a long time ago"

'Cream telling me about this sonic guy had me intrigued.

"Hey, can we go meet the guy?"

"Sure!"

'Then let's go."

Well that's chapter 2 everyone. I'll reveal his dark past during a fight scene. PEACE!


	3. Sonic vs Ryan

Hero uprising

Chapter 3

One word. Enjoy.

'Cream told me it was seven miles from her house. I was afraid to use my powers, and probably scare her. But…

"Ow my leg!" she shouted.

'I ran to her aid.'

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. But my leg hurts. I tried walking but it hurts.

'Oh well'  
"Cream How about I carry you there instead?"

"Sure!"

'She got on my back, and then I started to run as fast my feet could.'

"Whoa!" she cried. "You're just as fast as sonic."

'I blushed… only because I could finally help without being angered at. Yeah. Anyway, a couple minutes later we made it to this 'sonic' guy's house. Cream knocked on his door. The door opened to reveal a blue hedgehog with red and white running shoes.'

"Hey Cream, who's your friend?"

"This is Ryan."

"Hey.

"Hey, Sonic is the name, speed's my game."

"So you're the one I was hearing about."

"Everyone heard of me ya know." 'He said smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up, causing me to sweat drop but I gave him a thumbs up anyway.'

"Hey I heard your fast… but are you faster then me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah."

'A smirk grew on sonic's face.' "Let's go!"

'We all went to the green hill zone.'

"Okay guys you ready?" 'Cream asked. We both nodded.

"3…2…1…GO!" She shouted.

'We both raced off at the speed of sound while cream tried to keep up by flying. We both ran past the loops and grinded on the rails. We came across a couple robots which was kind of weird.

"Whoa." Sonic said astonished.

'We kept running at a furious speed. Then we saw cream at the finish line.'

"And…

'We both dashed past her causing her to spin out of control. Were both out of breath.'

"Heh… you're good." 'He said with thumbs up. I gave him one as well.' Then I felt as if we were watched. Then some giant arm robot arm appeared.

Dun dun dun, a cliffhanger. And also here's a age chart.

Ryan 14

Cream 13

Sonic19

When other haracters appear I'll tell their ages. PEACE!


	4. sonic and ryan vs eggman!

Hero uprising

Chapter 4: sonic and Ryan vs doctor eggman.

Epic battle seen. Well anyway I'm not sure but read and enjoy.

The arm scoops up cream. "Wahhh! Help!

"What is that?" I point to the big machine.

"Eggman's machine. Another toy I can smash?"

"This time your mine. Either you hand over the chaos emeralds or the girl gets it!

"No i'll just smash the dumb thing."

"Have it your way stubborn hedgehog." The fist slowly squeezes cream. Hearing her scream boiled my blood. I dashed at the metal hand and jumped. My hands then glowed yellow and I sliced at the metal hand, causing it to drop cream at once. She then runs towards sonic.

"grrr I'll still crush you worms like bugs."

Me and sonic get ready for his attack. He launches rockets out of his knuckles, which we dodge with ease. But then he starts shooting continuously. Then I get an Idea. "Chaos spear!" I throw it at the missle at the risk of getting blown back as well. I get blown away as well as sonic.

I got up and then jumped out of the smoke scaring the doctor.

"huh!" he shouted in surprise. Then I curled up in a ball to try busting through the armor of this thing, but to no avail I get sent back to the ground. My head feels like I got hit by a train. Sonic then tries the same thing, doing it dozens of times but then gets backhanded to bush. Iook at the bot the maniac man was in.

"HOHOHAHA! How does that feel stuck up snots?

I and sonic get up. I run at the bot again. The doctor snorts.

"This again? This time I'll send you to the moon pesky hedgehog!"

"Grahhhh!" I screamed as I was dashing at the mad man. Only this time I had orange-red aura around me. This stunned sonic and eggman.

"I'll destroy you!" I yell again and punch the big hunk of metal to a wall in the zone. Then my aura disappears as I start feeling weak. I soon see that the bot glows. I wonder what is going on.

"Not a bad punch. You actually scratched it. But it won't be enough…for I have this."

I look at what seems to be an emerald.

"A chaos emerald! "Sonic shouts.

"And I have 6 and I just need the seventh one. Now hand it over!" eggman shouts.

Sonic runs towards the the robot and spins rapidly at the robot hitting it with full force making it stumble again.

"Grrr. Take this sonic." He blasts a blue wave of energy towards sonic. He dodges it but barley. Sonic is holding his arm, where some of his fur has fallen off. I get up and feeling like myself again. I then rush towards him for the third time, only this time zig zagging to to avoid getting hit by him if he even manages to keep up. I then jump up and kick the glass the chaos emerald is in. To no avail, It doesn't leave a dent.

"Chaos sphere!"

Then I shoot the yellow shards at the glass putting a little dent in it. The doctor then looks worried.

"No! S-stop this instant or so help me I'll…"

Before he can finish his sentence sonic jumped into the air and came back down on the glass, smashing it and making the emerald fall out of there. I then ran towards the emerald, but got knocked back.

"Oh come on."

He laughed amused by this. Sonic then used his homing attack at the bots face. Then started rapidly attacking the bot. But then eggman slammed his hand on the ground crushing the hedgehog. "Sonic" I shouted. But then I saw him spinning under eggman's hand. He got from under this guy's hand then spun around the bot lifting it in the air, just a little. I run up and make another tornado lifting and his bot in the air. Sonic did his homing attack, slashing the sides of the robot.

"Grrr! Well then…

Then I hit that same area with a dozen of chaos spears.

"Wha...? No! I won't except this! I have no choice. Before I blast off… I'll blast you and this whole area. There is no ESCAPE!"

Me and sonic gasped.

"No!" I shout and attack in a ball with sonic following right behind me… but then.

"BOOM!"

I must have blacked out. Or I got hit with an explosive blow to the head. Eggman must really wanna blow us away look around to see smoke surrounding me. I look around desperately calling out for sonic.

"Sonic! Sonic! SO—oof!

I get hit with a another blow knocks me to a tree. I struggle to get up for I felt I could die right now. But then… SONIC!

"I-I did it! I've finally beaten that hedgehog! Ho ho ho ho ho ha ha- koff ahhah!"

I look down at sonic. I-Ican't believe. NO, I WON"T BELIEVE IT! I then start to get into my rage mode. I'm trying to control it… But I just can't

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"wah?"

I still have some control. But then I summoned some sort of energy blades from in between my fingers. Eggman looks worried.

"Pfft. Take this! Ha!

He blasts me but I don't stagger or anything. He just made angrier. I Rush at him a speed fast to the point where I show up in his face in a instant and slashed his stupid robot once, making it smoke. But then I went on a straight rampage slashing his robot many times and him directly once before he escaped. Still I kept slashing at it.

"Ryan stop it's gonna blow." Sonic shouted. I didn't listen to him and robot blew up.

"Ryan!"

That was cream's voice. I then see her beside me. As well as sonic in a mad hurry.

"Sonic come on we got take him home!"

"Right."

Then I Blacked out.

Yeah. I wasn't really thinking straight and I didn't know how should'nt end it. I tried to make it world specific. Well here it is.


	5. I've kept my word

Hero uprising

Ch5: I kept my word.

I woke up in bed, moaning as I find myself in a new surrounding. I tried to get up but then I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Ahhh!" I shouted in pain while trying to get up. Cream and Vanilla came in the room.

"Ryan! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cream said in worry.

I didn't mean to scare her like that so I chuckled a little.

"I-I'm fine, really."

Vanilla looked at me and nodded her head. "Well okay then. Here's some lunch." She said and gave me a sandwich. I looked up at her and said "Thank you." And with that she walked out of the room while Cream stayed. She looked worried.

"Cream, what's wrong?"

"Well... I Thought about you and Sonic were fighting Dr. eggman... and I thought you were going to die." She said.

I laughed a little.

"Cream, don't worry..."

"No! You almost died because you HAD to go full power. Please Ryan if you don't be careful you'll... you'll..." She stopped and broke down crying.

I looked at her feeling bad for scaring her. So I got up and picked up my sandwich. I went to her and hugged her.

"Cream don't worry... I'll try to be careful. I promise."

She stared at me. It was just silent. Then she decided to break it.

"But what if you can't keep that promise?" she said. She was right about that. So i thought about that while leaving the room nibbling on my sandwhich.

I came out of the room taking small bites out of my sandwich. I turned to Cream and tried to be reassuring.

'You could've died'

'what if you can't keep that promise?'

After I was done eating my lunch, I went on top of the roof and looked up in the sky. Then I thought about what Cream said to me.

'you could die...

'what if you can't keep that promise?'

"Grr. Don't worry Cream. I will keep that promise." I said out loud. And that's exactly what I did. I went back in the house I did sit ups,push ups, jumping jacks and even did 250 laps around the beach. The next day I went to a hill and sat there for a long time. I started to meditate. I did this for 30 mins then I stood up. I inhaled and allowed myself to let my dark energy out. I was then surrounded with orangish-reddish power. But the colors were brighter. I jumped up in the air and decided to use a chaos power.

"CHAOS BLADE!" I shouted. A chaos energy powered sword came in my hand and I started slashing at the trees. After that the trees fell and I actually didn't feel weak so I tried something else. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Then I threw multiple chaos spears. I still didn't feel weak. I was actually happy. That was when I heard a tree branch snap. At first I paid no mind to it at all, But I footsteps as well. I felt someone was watching me, so I got myself ready for anything. two robots appeared heavily armed with guns and blades. I stepped back and watched the robots as they shot out a couple energy beams, which I dodged flawlessly. Then I dashed at them and shouted "Chaos blade!" and sliced at them left and right. Then eight more appeared. I Scoffed and zipped around the them causing a tornado to form and lifted the robots in the air. I stopped and looked at them then I blasted them all with an energy wave, destroying them and causing parts of them to fall over the place. I then decided to calm down.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I looked over to the voice. It came from a twin-tailed fox holding a controller. "Who do you think you are destroying my battle robots?" he shouted. I gasped.

"Oh. I thought you were eggman. Sorry kid." I said. He sighed looking at his work being destroyed. So I helped him. In a matter of 4 seconds I picked up his robot parts and put them in his bag. He looked at me stunned. After helping him pointed my thumb at myself.

"My name's Ryan the hedgehog. What's your name little guy?"

"My name's Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

I shook his hand and we talked about things from mechanics to my past.

"So you're the people from your village sent you in deep space because of your lack of control with your chaos powers?" He asked.

"that's right. But now i'm in control of my powers." Me and Tails kept talking until we went inside of the house and when I went in Cream walked up to me with a angry expression.

"Why did you do that? Letting that power loose! You could've hurt yourself, scaring me like that. YOU COULD'VE died." She said shaking me and crying on me.

I patted Cream on the head. "Cream I didn't hurt myself more. In fact I improved. I'm not hurt or weak kneed." I told her. She looked up at me.

"Y-You did?" she said quivering once again.

"Come on I'll show you."

So we went outside to the same field I went to. I closed my eyes and let my energy surround me. Now my aura was just orange. What's up? I never thought much of it once again and shot waves of energy and shot chaos shards and spears. I even jumped and slashed my chaos blade, making energy blades out. Then I calmed down.

"See?" I said to Cream. She squealed and ran to me wrapping her arms around me. I spun her around then put her down. She ran to me and kissed me on the lips. We were kissing each other for about a minute or two. Then we broke the kiss and smiled at each other then went back to the house. Cream was very happy for me and I was glad to see her in a good mood. I guess this was a good day for me then.**bring** my lunch, I went on top of the roof and looked up in the sky. Then I thought about what Cream said to me.

'you could die...

'what if you can't keep that promise?'

"Grr. Don't worry Cream. I will keep that promise." I said out loud. And that's exactly what I did. I went back in the house I did sit ups,push ups, jumping jacks and even did 250 laps around the beach. The next day I went to a hill and sat there for a long time. I started to meditate. I did this for 30 mins then I stood up. I inhaled and allowed myself to let my dark energy out. I was then surrounded with orangish-reddish power. But the colors were brighter. I jumped up in the air and decided to use a chaos power.

"CHAOS BLADE!" I shouted. A chaos energy powered sword came in my hand and I started slashing at the trees. After that the trees fell and I actually didn't feel weak so I tried something else. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Then I threw multiple chaos spears. I still didn't feel weak. I was actually happy. That was when I heard a tree branch snap. At first I paid no mind to it at all, But I footsteps as well. I felt someone was watching me, so I got myself ready for anything. two robots appeared heavily armed with guns and blades. I stepped back and watched the robots as they shot out a couple energy beams, which I dodged flawlessly. Then I dashed at them and shouted "Chaos blade!" and sliced at them left and right. Then eight more appeared. I Scoffed and zipped around the them causing a tornado to form and lifted the robots in the air. I stopped and looked at them then I blasted them all with an energy wave, destroying them and causing parts of them to fall over the place. I then decided to calm down.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. I looked over to the voice. It came from a twin-tailed fox holding a controller. "Who do you think you are destroying my battle robots?" he shouted. I gasped.

"Oh. I thought you were eggman. Sorry kid." I said. He sighed looking at his work being destroyed. So I helped him. In a matter of 4 seconds I picked up his robot parts and put them in his bag. He looked at me stunned. After helping him pointed my thumb at myself.

"My name's Ryan the hedgehog. What's your name little guy?"

"My name's Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

I shook his hand and we talked about things from mechanics to my past.

"So you're the people from your village sent you in deep space because of your lack of control with your chaos powers?" He asked.

"that's right. But now i'm in control of my powers." Me and Tails kept talking until we went inside of the house and when I went in Cream walked up to me with a angry expression.

"Why did you do that? Letting that power loose! You could've hurt yourself, scaring me like that. YOU COULD'VE died." She said shaking me and crying on me.

I patted Cream on the head. "Cream I didn't hurt myself more. In fact I improved. I'm not hurt or weak kneed." I told her. She looked up at me.

"Y-You did?" she said quivering once again.

"Come on I'll show you."

So we went outside to the same field I went to. I closed my eyes and let my energy surround me. Now my aura was just orange. What's up? I never thought much of it once again and shot waves of energy and shot chaos shards and spears. I even jumped and slashed my chaos blade, making energy blades out. Then I calmed down.

"See?" I said to Cream. She squealed and ran to me wrapping her arms around me. I spun her around then put her down. She ran to me and kissed me on the lips. We were kissing each other for about a minute or two. Then we broke the kiss and smiled at each other then went back to the house. Cream was very happy for me and I was glad to see her in a good mood. I guess this was a good day for me then.


	6. persistant doctor strike again

Hero uprising

Chapter 6: persistent doctor strikes... again!

Me and Cream walked to to a hill filled with flowers and little bunnies and birds and squirrels. Cream Picked out a couple of flowers and made a crown. Then she made another. She turned towards me and put one of them on my head and giggled. I smiled at her and then laughed a little. She started twirling around and I just sat watching her. Then she started twirling towards me and fell and fell on me.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm soooo dizzy. hee hee." She said. Then she closed her eye and laid on me. Then Vanilla called us in for dinner. Cream got up but was wobbling a bit.

"Oh, Ryan... can you let me ride on your back please? I'm too dizzy to walk?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. So she got on my back and then I got ready to run. "Ready Cream?"

"Sure."

So I dashed to the house in maybe 5 minutes. By the time we made it Cream was sleep on my back. I sighed. So I opened the door and laid Cream on the couch. Then I went to the table to eat.

"Where's Cream?" Vanilla asked

"She fell asleep, so I sat her on the couch."

"She must've really tired herself out." Vanilla replied.

"Yep." I said with a smile. Then I heard a knock at her door. Vanilla went to go get the door. Then I heard a voice come from the living room. It was sonic. Him and Vanilla were talking, then that's when he came in the kitchen. His expression was serious.

"Ryan I need your help. Eggman's on the attack again and this time he's made a new robot he's planning to take over this planet with. He's also trying to get to the chaos emeralds... again."

I instantly jumped up out of my seat, and me and sonic went out of the door. Tails was waiting for us in a jet. It said 'x-tornado'. "Get in!" He said. Me and sonic jumped on a wing of his jet.. Then he flew into the air.

"Sonic, Ryan Eggman went to angel island. I recently sent the emeralds to knuckles so he can watch them. But I feel knuckles may not be able to hold off against him, Eggman made robot that may be more capable to take us all down." Tails explain.

Sonic nodded and I looked down at the ocean we were flying above. Then That's when I spotted an island.

"Tails, is that the island that your friend is on?" I asked. Tails looked down at the same island I was pointing to. He nodded and flew down towards the island. Suddenly, a fire beam came in our direction a barely missed us.

"Were under attack! Get in her guys!" Tails shouted. We did what Tails said as he barrel rolled and dodged left and right to avoid the beams. But then more attacks came at us, ranging from fire, then lightning, ice, and even missiles. Tails was trying real hard to avoid every thing that came at him. But then a lightning beam shot one of his wings off. Then the X-tornado was going down real fast, until we crashed.

I jumped out of the x-tornado and saw sonic helping Tails out.

"Tails! Are you Ok?" Sonic asked. Tails rubbed his head and sat down on the grass. "Yeah." He said. The I heard a laugh that sounded too familiar. SO I went to go check it out. I saw what I knew I heard: Eggman. And he was attacking a red echidna. This could've been Sonic and Tails' friend. I ran up to the robot Eggman was in and attacked with chaos spear flurries. The robot stumbled then turned towards me. Then it's hands electrified and smashed me in between them. The doctor thought he got me down, but boy was he wrong.

"Chaos blades!" I shouted, and sliced the hands slashing them super fast and nearly breaking off the hands. Then sonic zoomed in and bashed Eggman repeatedly hitting the core of the robot knocking it on it's back. Eggman got up.

"Freeze!" He said as he shot a ice beam at us, hitting us both directly, then shooting the missiles at us which broke the ice but blew us back. Then the robot arm smacked us from behind, while knocking us through three trees. Then that's when I got mad and went furious.

"Oh no! He's angry! What are you gonna do? Waste your effort and time attacking me? Hohohoh!" He mocked. I smirked then dashed up to him faster than he can laugh and summoned two chaos blades. I went wild and summoned multi chaos spears, blasting eggman and encasing him in a smoke cloud. That's when I calmed down. Sonic went to his friend to help him up. I watched as the smoke cleared and saw the robot was scratched and bruised... but he wasn't even about to explode.

"S-Sonic..." Knuckles said. Sonic turned to him. "Use the chaos emeralds... to beat him." Sonic nodded. Then he turned to me.

"Ryan, help me out." Sonic said. I know the Chaos emeralds have a lot of power to beat him... but what if I can't handle it? Yet it wouldn't hurt to try. Me and Sonic both closed our eyes and focused on the chaos emeralds. Then a couple of seconds later I look at sonic to see he's all bright yellow. Then the same thing happened to me. Then we both smirked at Eggman, while he grew worried. So he tried a A couple of dozen missiles while I fired sphere shaped Chaos attacks. Sonic blasted a high powered energy wave at Eggman. He fell back and was skidding across form us knocking down a lot of trees.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll end you!" He said in rage. He was rapidly typing in stuff. Numbers and all. He tried to shoot all of his weapons at us.

It felt so great to move this fast. I got my dual chaos blades out and slashed everywhere on Eggman's pathetic robot. First the legs, than it's face while electrocuting Him in the process. Sonic was dodging everything Eggman threw at him dashing at him, hitting the body, then flying around the robot making a tornado while moving faster then ever. The tornado this time managed to really lift the robot into the air. "RYAN! Finish him now!" He shouted. I flew fast to Eggman.

"CHAOS! BLAST!" ANd blasted a explosive energy attack. Blowing eggman's robot up and knocking him into the water.

"Grrrrrrrr! Stupid hedgehogs!" He shouted. Sonic powered down and so did I. I couldn't believe what happened. Did I really unleash that?

"Oh man! Now I can't fly you guys back home." Tails cried.

"No big deal little buddy. We can run on water." Sonic said. Tails facepalmed himself. ANd me and sonic did just that.

Well sonic and Ryan do it once again. Final chapter will be up in two days.

Later


	7. Epilouge

Hero uprising

Epilogue.

SO Here I am... just standing on the roof, reflecting off of what has been a rather exciting day for me. Heck, the last couple days have been exciting for me overall. I'm thinking of going back to my real home. But... I think I can adjust to this. I'm happy I know how to control myself in battle and I have friends. So sure why not. Although I will miss my home. Even though people there are angry with me. Well guess i'll just be running off. Later.

"Haha! Wooo!"


End file.
